


A First Time For Everything

by NoblehouseofTargaryen (Captain_Shep)



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, graphic smut, public smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Shep/pseuds/NoblehouseofTargaryen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellandra Trevelyan learns Cullen's never had anyone go down on him before, she plans to rectify this - publicly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A First Time For Everything

Ellandra sits up quickly at Cullen’s words, her ice blue eyes wide and incredulous. His head is pillowed on one curled arm, his amber eyes almost laughing at her disbelief as she turns, planting one arm next to his shoulder to stare down at him. One hand comes up to stroke across her face, a finger running down the slope of her nose as he laughs quietly.

“Is it so hard to believe?” He asks, laughing as her eyes go wider, mouth popping open as she flops down over him, pillowing her chin on his chest as she stares up at him.

“Cullen.” She starts, her eyes comically serious. “You’re not only ridiculously handsome, but an extremely talented lover. I find it hard to believe no one has ever taken it upon themselves to put their mouth on you.” She sits up as he laughs, one of his hands rolling her long curls between his fingers.

She smirks devilishly as she leans down, pressing feather light kisses to his neck as she rolls her hips deftly, earning her a choked moan as leans up to suck his bottom lip into her mouth. His hips jerk up into hers, running across her throbbing core as she bites her lip and smirks.

She’s just about reach down to pull his smalls off, when the voice of a guard calls out for her.

They both groan as she swings off him, pulling his cloak over her shoulders with a wink.

Ellandra almost has to stick her fist in her mouth to stop from giggling, watching him speaking with a nearby runner from behind a wall in the gardens. The mid-morning sun shines down against his hair, like small strands of molten gold had been run through the yellow, shining bright across the gardens.

The runner nods at whatever Cullen had said, before turning to jog off again, Cullen’s reply in hand. She sees Cullen’s shoulders rise and fall in a deep sigh, she grins conspiratorially to herself as he turns, one hand rubbing across his forehead as he rounds the corner where she’d been hiding.

She reaches out with a deft hand, grabbing him by the lining of his coat, swinging him into the alcove where she’d hidden, pushing him up against the wall. His eyes are wide, hands ready to fight against his assailant, he sags noticeably with a mumbled curse when he sees its her.

Ellandra presses a soft kiss to his lips when he opens his mouth, her hands winding up into his hair without a second thought. He hums and kisses her back straight away, his hands reaching up to caress her hips with careful hands.

She pulls away quickly, placing hot, open mouthed kisses to his neck. His breathing spikes, before he’s letting out a soft rush of air as she bites down. She moves closer, brushing up against his crotch smirking when his head falls back.

“I’ve been thinking about you all day.” She whispers, sucking his earlobe into her mouth with a grin. “About how you took me last night, all hot… and hard, and rough.” She punctuates each word with a kiss across his neck, ending just above his jawline.

She feels him twitch against her and smirks, nuzzling against him slightly. “I’ve been thinking even more about how much I want you in my mouth.” She whispers, and he groans, hands tightening around her hips. She reaches underneath his tunic, reaching as high as she can against his stomach, wishing she could take off his cumbersome armour so she could touch his chest.

One hand trails over his hardening length, straining against the buckskin of his pants. With a wink and a smirk, she kneels before him, biting down on her lip softly as she nudges the slight bulge. He grabs her hair, tilting her head back to look up at him, eyes wide with shock at her willingness.

“You really want to do this here?” He whispers, his hands shaking nervously. She doesn’t reply, merely narrows her eyes playfully, keeping contact with his wide amber eyes as she leans forward, pressing a kiss to his length, her tongue flicking out against the buckskin, groaning at the thought of tasting him.

Any argument seems to die in his throat at that, his chest heaving as she reaches out with practiced fingers to untie the laces of his breeches. They fall apart in her hands, her eyes glinting wickedly as she pulls them agonisingly slowly down his toned thighs.

He gasps as the cool air brushing against his length, and she smirks, eyeing up her prize hidden behind the thin piece of cotton. He was already straining against his small clothes, full to bursting as his chest heaves.

“Someone’s excited.” she murmurs, glancing up at him with a wide grin. He grins back down at her, squirming when she nudges the patch of hair leading her towards his small clothes.

“Maybe I’ve been thinking about you as we-“ His words turn into a strangled groan as she pulls his small clothes down, taking him in her hands. She glances up at him, pumping his length slowly as he tries to compose himself. She shushes him slightly with a chuckle as he groans when she runs her thumb in a tight circle, collecting the small beads of precum against his head.

“If you’re not quiet I’ll stop.” she whispers, his eyes are wild, begging and condemning her at the same time. With one final smirk, she lowers her eyes to his throbbing length growing wet at the mere sight of him, before she runs her tongue in a long, wet line across his length.

He lets out a groan, biting down on his fist to keep quiet. She tilts her head slightly, pressing kisses up his girth, slowly moving upwards towards his head. She pumps him as she moves, hand twisting as she leans up, taking just the tip into her mouth, her tongue swirling around him, tasting the salty mix of his precum against the rough pad of her tongue.

His hand trembles in her hair, winding her hair between his fingers. He moans as she presses forward, taking the rest of his length into the waiting hot cavern of her mouth. He gasps at the feeling of her tongue winding around him, not moving as she strokes the base of him, working her tongue against the ridges of his head in time with each stroke.

Without any warning, she begins bobbing her head, taking in as much as she can as she hollows her cheeks, trying not to smirk when his hands tighten around her hair, his legs trembling at the effort it takes not to thrust into her mouth. She reaches around to his taught ass, cupping both cheeks as she pushes him further, urging him to move.

He takes her allowance of this with increased vigour, grasping the back of her head firmly as he thrusts into her mouth, moaning deeply when he hits the back of her throat, her tongue moving quickly around him, twining in ways he didn’t think possible at every thrust. Her nails dig into his backside, one hand moving forward to cup his balls, grinning when he moans louder at her small squeeze.

She hums as he pants, and his hips stutter, his breathing startled and his moans choked as he moves faster. Her eyes roll up into her head at the feeling of his hot length pulsing around her lips, she can feel each vein pressed against her tongue, the salty sweet mix of his pre cum sticking against her mouth as she takes him in, groaning with each of his strokes, moving in tandem with his thrusts.

“Maker Ellandra!” He cries, one hand smashing into the wall behind him as she grasps what little she can’t take in, moving her fingers in tight circles against the sensitive base of him, pinching slightly with a moan as he hits the back of her throat again. Her nails scratch up against his thigh, loving the feeling and sound of his pleasure echoing throughout her body.

“Commander Cullen, are you still here?” A runners voice cries. Cullen freezes, his hands tightening in worry in her hair. He tries to move back, but she hold him fast, sending him a smirk around his length as she shushes him as best she can with his cock in her mouth and begins moving again.

His mouth pops open, head rolling onto his shoulder as she tightens her mouth around him, moving back so achingly slowly she can feel each pulse around her, feel the mixture of his cum and her saliva sticking to the parts of him she moves off of. She feels absolutely wicked, her core throbbing and aching at each of his muffled moans, the feeling of him wrapped around her tongue. Knowing that the runner could come around and see them at any moment has her sex dripping, excitement coursing throughout her entire body.

She glances up devilishly at him, her eyes afire with pure lust as she pulls back to scrape her teeth against him, running her tongue over the dip of his hipbone, before licking another bead of precum off his head. She dives back against him with increased vigour, the moving tandem of her tongue, mouth and hands against his base and balls has him biting down hard against his fist.He whimpers against his skin as she hums, hollowing her cheeks as she pushes against his backside, earning her small little thrusts, his mouth open and panting as footsteps pass close to them, hesitating at Cullen’s slightly too loud groan.

One final twist of her tongue and hand has him cumming with a loud gasp, his hips pumping against her mouth as he spills inside her, the hot, sticky liquid running down the back of her throat. She laps him up greedily, moving back and swallowing greedily, before leaning back in to lick the rest of him clean. He sags against the wall behind him, panting heavily as soon as the footsteps recede, moving further into the garden.

She grins up at him when one of his eyes peeks open, his eyes clouded over with pleasure as she rocks back and forth on her heels, licking her lips slightly. She looks like the cat that got the cream, flushed all over and rubbing her thighs together as she seeks out friction.

“Makers breath woman.” He gasps out, grabbing her hips and spinning them so her backs against the wall, and she’s surrounded by him on all sides. She grins as he assaults her neck with kisses, proud of herself for making his first experience with oral so incredibly enjoyable for the both of them.

He pulls her away from the wall, throwing her towards the steps as he quickly pulls his clothes into place, smacking her lightly on the ass as he growls into her ear.

“Bed. Now.”


End file.
